Adventure!
by HeadHoncho
Summary: Eric's just your average fifteen year old kid in Jubilife City, that is until his beginning as a Pokemon Adventurer, with his trusty Chimchar named Bo. Take a step into his shoes as he grows into a legendary figure in the Pokemon world.


Well, today's the day I finally start my journey as a Pokemon Adventurer. Don't really know why, but ever since I was a kid I was just fixated on the vision of living life as it went, always a free roaming man with the wisdom compiled from countless adventures. What a glorious life, free of social expectations of becoming a student, stuck at a desk for several hours learning about Pokemon theatrics and Pokecology. Yes I did well on those classes, but at the expense of some portion of my sanity. But that's enough of that, it's time to celebrate! I'm finally becoming an adventurer!

I've got it all set, said goodbye to my folks in my apartment complex in Downtown Jubilife City and set out on my journey. But first off, I've got to take the P23 bus to get out of the city, transfer to the subway and take the 7 train.

….

I take the first steps out of the station and there it is, I'm outside of crowded and annoying Jubilife City, and into the calming peace of the plains of Route 202. Well let's see, I have to take out my map and see where Sandgem Town is, that's where the old Professor lives, ah right there. Just go straight down the road and I'll be there in no time.

….

Well I reached the town, it's cute. It's pretty much a suburban area, not much to it besides the laboratory complex in it. I go inside the laboratory and see the closest person to me.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm trying to find Professor Rowan."

"Well, we've been expecting you Eric, I'm afraid the only Pokemon left is a Chimchar." The scientist told me, giving me a faint frown. But it's no matter, I wanted a Chimchar, I brighten up my face.

"It's fine sir, that's the one I've wanted." I tell him, and he returns the smile and tells me to follow him. I eventually come to see the old professor, all grumpy and burly as usual.

"So Eric, it seems you've wanted a Chimchar, well, he's just inside this little Pokeball, and he's yours to take. Give him a name if you want, don't matter to no one, and here's your Pokedex. I hope you have enough common sense to know what all this is."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now excuse me young man, I've got to attend to my research." The old man leaves into his office. And now I'm officially a Pokemon Adventurer, with a Pokedex to prove it.

I leave outside to the nearest Pokemart to stock up on necessary tools, Potions, Pokeballs, several antidotes for poisons and anti-burn medicine. My folks were upper-middle class, so I was privileged enough to have a good budget for my journey. I can ask them anytime for financial help, but I would like to be independent so there's that.

I leave outside to see the sun finally laying down in the horizon and make my stop at the Pokemon Center. I see the Nurse of the center and say hello and check in. She gives me my room card and I settle down all of my stuff.

So far, my inventory consists of: ten pokeballs, eight potions, five antidotes, five anti-burn medicine and my map. I reorganize all of my stuff into my bag and finally let out my Chimchar for the first time.

Blink Blink. Followed by a few blank stares around the room, and then finally turning his gaze onto me.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you buddy, we're going to be partners." I say with a confident smile, and thankfully, he returns with a cheerful cry. "Oh, that's right, I've got to give you a name don't I? Uh, something simple and unique, how about Bo?" I ask him, who nods at my suggestion for his name. "Alright Bo, I'm going to let you roam free for most of the time, we're partners and I will respect that, but I expect full trust in me when I ask for cooperation, and I will return the same to you if followed." I tell him, and Bo nod's in a manner in which I know he is willing to try. Well, now that it's night, I ready myself for bed and let Bo sleep on the bed with me.

…

I open my eyes, and after a few minutes of not wanting to get up, I get up. I look around to see Bo looking at on the right side of my bed, waiting for the day to begin. Well, what should I do, I just started out, so I should probably test out Bo. Yeah, I'll do that. "Yo, Bo, we're heading out to train, you with it?" I ask him, my Jubilife dialect kicking in while speaking to him. He let's out an excited yell with small ember's soaring from his mouth.

…

I head out to the battle park near the Pokemon center and see that it's relatively empty, with only a small amount of people inside of it. I spot a girl on the other side of the court, kneeling next to a silhouette of a Pokemon I can't make out yet. Around my age, maybe? Who knows, but I feel like socializing, so I head over there with Bo until I reach her and see that she was treating her small Gible. But more so than that, I look to her face, small cute nose, bright green eyes and blonde hair. Wow, way out of my league. Attractive yes, but it's time to train I tell myself, and approach her.

"Hello there." I greet her, keeping a straight face.

"Oh. Hello." She says back, and goes back to treating her Gible.

...

"I just came here to ask you for a light sparring match, I just started yesterday as an Adventurer." I tell her, while she stands up. I notice her height, she's pretty tall, but I was blessed with good height, so I'm still considerably taller than her.

"Is that so? Well I'm a new Trainer too, and sure, I'm happy to spar you." She accepts my challenge, and me being a boy, my heart skips a beat. We go to our respective sides and get ready to battle. The space is relatively small, perfect for our Pokemon.

"Alright Bo, let's get it. Here's the game plan, keep a distance from the Gible, he's got smaller limbs so you can abuse him." I tell him, giving him a high five and quick slap on the back. He calmly walks towards the center. The fight begins, and Bo quickly begins to jab at Gible, moving in and out to avoid Gible's attempts to catch him. This time, Bo lands one to sink Gible to the ground.

"Good hit Bo! Just keep at it! Use your feet!" I tell Bo, who begins to shuffle and skip around Gible, who is just standing still. I look at the girl to see her looking calm and not reacting to her Pokemon's defeat. I tell Bo to finish it, as he moves into finish the fragile-looking Gible who finally lands on its back, defeated and unconscious. She calls it back, and sighs. "Not really much I could do there, good battle." She tells me, and I return the sportsmanship, telling her it was a good battle as well. I go check on Bo to see if there's any minor injuries to be taken care of, while she comes up with her Gible waddling besides her.

"My name's Cynthia, it's nice to meet you… um."

Well, today's the day I finally start my journey as a Pokemon Adventurer. Don't really know why, but ever since I was a kid I was just fixated on the vision of living life as it went, always a free roaming man with the wisdom compiled from countless adventures. What a glorious life, free of social expectations of becoming a student, stuck at a desk for several hours learning about Pokemon theatrics and Pokecology. Yes I did well on those classes, but at the expense of some portion of my sanity. But that's enough of that, it's time to celebrate! I'm finally becoming an adventurer!

I've got it all set, said goodbye to my folks in my apartment complex in Downtown Jubilife City and set out on my journey. But first off, I've got to take the P23 bus to get out of the city, transfer to the subway and take the 7 train.

….

I take the first steps out of the station and there it is, I'm outside of crowded and annoying Jubilife City, and into the calming peace of the plains of Route 202. Well let's see, I have to take out my map and see where Sandgem Town is, that's where the old Professor lives, ah right there. Just go straight down the road and I'll be there in no time.

….

Well I reached the town, it's cute. It's pretty much a suburban area, not much to it besides the laboratory complex in it. I go inside the laboratory and see the closest person to me.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm trying to find Professor Rowan."

"Well, we've been expecting you Eric, I'm afraid the only Pokemon left is a Chimchar." The scientist told me, giving me a faint frown. But it's no matter, I wanted a Chimchar, I brighten up my face.

"It's fine sir, that's the one I've wanted." I tell him, and he returns the smile and tells me to follow him. I eventually come to see the old professor, all grumpy and burly as usual.

"So Eric, it seems you've wanted a Chimchar, well, he's just inside this little Pokeball, and he's yours to take. Give him a name if you want, don't matter to no one, and here's your Pokedex. I hope you have enough common sense to know what all this is."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now excuse me young man, I've got to attend to my research." The old man leaves into his office. And now I'm officially a Pokemon Adventurer, with a Pokedex to prove it.

I leave outside to the nearest Pokemart to stock up on necessary tools, Potions, Pokeballs, several antidotes for poisons and anti-burn medicine. My folks were upper-middle class, so I was privileged enough to have a good budget for my journey. I can ask them anytime for financial help, but I would like to be independent so there's that.

I leave outside to see the sun finally laying down in the horizon and make my stop at the Pokemon Center. I see the Nurse of the center and say hello and check in. She gives me my room card and I settle down all of my stuff.

So far, my inventory consists of: ten pokeballs, eight potions, five antidotes, five anti-burn medicine and my map. I reorganize all of my stuff into my bag and finally let out my Chimchar for the first time.

Blink Blink. Followed by a few blank stares around the room, and then finally turning his gaze onto me.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you buddy, we're going to be partners." I say with a confident smile, and thankfully, he returns with a cheerful cry. "Oh, that's right, I've got to give you a name don't I? Uh, something simple and unique, how about Bo?" I ask him, who nods at my suggestion for his name. "Alright Bo, I'm going to let you roam free for most of the time, we're partners and I will respect that, but I expect full trust in me when I ask for cooperation, and I will return the same to you if followed." I tell him, and Bo nod's in a manner in which I know he is willing to try. Well, now that it's night, I ready myself for bed and let Bo sleep on the bed with me.

…

I open my eyes, and after a few minutes of not wanting to get up, I get up. I look around to see Bo looking at on the right side of my bed, waiting for the day to begin. Well, what should I do, I just started out, so I should probably test out Bo. Yeah, I'll do that. "Yo, Bo, we're heading out to train, you with it?" I ask him, my Jubilife dialect kicking in while speaking to him. He let's out an excited yell with small ember's soaring from his mouth.

…

I head out to the battle park near the Pokemon center and see that it's relatively empty, with only a small amount of people inside of it. I spot a girl on the other side of the court, kneeling next to a silhouette of a Pokemon I can't make out yet. Around my age, maybe? Who knows, but I feel like socializing, so I head over there with Bo until I reach her and see that she was treating her small Gible. But more so than that, I look to her face, small cute nose, bright green eyes and blonde hair. Wow, way out of my league. Attractive yes, but it's time to train I tell myself, and approach her.

"Hello there." I greet her, keeping a straight face.

"Oh. Hello." She says back, and goes back to treating her Gible.

...

"I just came here to ask you for a light sparring match, I just started yesterday as an Adventurer." I tell her, while she stands up. I notice her height, she's pretty tall, but I was blessed with good height, so I'm still considerably taller than her.

"Is that so? Well I'm a new Trainer too, and sure, I'm happy to spar you." She accepts my challenge, and me being a boy, my heart skips a beat. We go to our respective sides and get ready to battle. The space is relatively small, perfect for our Pokemon.

"Alright Bo, let's get it. Here's the game plan, keep a distance from the Gible, he's got smaller limbs so you can abuse him." I tell him, giving him a high five and quick slap on the back. He calmly walks towards the center. The fight begins, and Bo quickly begins to jab at Gible, moving in and out to avoid Gible's attempts to catch him. This time, Bo lands one to sink Gible to the ground.

"Good hit Bo! Just keep at it! Use your feet!" I tell Bo, who begins to shuffle and skip around Gible, who is just standing still. I look at the girl to see her looking calm and not reacting to her Pokemon's defeat. I tell Bo to finish it, as he moves into finish the fragile-looking Gible who finally lands on its back, defeated and unconscious. She calls it back, and sighs. "Not really much I could do there, good battle." She tells me, and I return the sportsmanship, telling her it was a good battle as well. I go check on Bo to see if there's any minor injuries to be taken care of, while she comes up with her Gible waddling besides her.

"My name's Cynthia, it's nice to meet you… um."

"It's Eric, nice to know you." I tell her, and after a brief goodbye, I return to my own court in the park. "Nice job Bo, that was some good boxing partner. But we can't expect to constantly fight against immobile targets like Gible, so we've got our first fight down in the books, but let's not get cocky." I tell Bo, giving him a high five. Then for the rest of the day, me and Bo worked on our strength, endurance and speed. Pushups, sprints, minor weightlifting as well. We made considerable progress, as Bo was able to conjure up a good amount of volume on his Ember at the end of the day. I was satisfied, and headed back to the Pokemon Center for the night.

"It's Eric, nice to know you." I tell her, and after a brief goodbye, I return to my own court in the park. "Nice job Bo, that was some good boxing partner. But we can't expect to constantly fight against immobile targets like Gible, so we've got our first fight down in the books, but let's not get cocky." I tell Bo, giving him a high five. Then for the rest of the day, me and Bo worked on our strength, endurance and speed. Pushups, sprints, minor weightlifting as well. We made considerable progress, as Bo was able to conjure up a good amount of volume on his Ember at the end of the day. I was satisfied, and headed back to the Pokemon Center for the night.


End file.
